rbworld2fandomcom-20200214-history
Archetypes
Common Archetypes (Appear In More Than 1 Position) Playmaker "As a playmaker, you make the plays and get open shots for your teammate" "The noob class" The top 4 skills for playmaker are scoring, defense (bs jokes), playmaking (duh) and physical The Playmaker is an odd archetype, as it can shoot quite well (except 3s), has good speed and good handles. Its almost as if it was the perfect build (I'm not saying it is). The only thing lacking is contest and defence. It can be nicknamed "The noob class" by some people due to some brand new players choosing PG Playmaker 190 lbs and 5 studs thinking its the perfect build. Shooter "As a shooter, you try your best to get open and make wide-open shots for your team." "The Curry class" or "Fake Curry" The Shooter is a standard archetype and is the only PG that can somewhat shoot 3s. It's the same as the Playmaker but can shoot better in return for handles. It lacks defence and contest like every other PG. The SG variant is deadly in shooting 3s as it has a very wide bar if 3 pointing is maxed at rookie. The SF variant is more heavier and taller thus making speed and shooting degrade. However, it can still splash points pretty well around the 3 pointer line. It's nicknamed "The Curry class" because its the same archetype as the NBA All-star player Stephen Curry. It can be also named "The Fake Curry" because of people that are dedicated fans of Steph. They wear his jersey, only up his 3 point shooting and only shoot mid ranges or 3s. The actual reason why people say "The Fake Curry" is because fans can be actual shit ''at the game and end up leading their team to a loss. Slasher "''As a slasher, you work hard to bring your player to the paint and take tough layups" "Lay spammer" The main objective of the slasher is to take layups, floaters and close-range 2s. The with the PG slasher you cant really do that when a center could squish you like a bug can you? You could might as well be a SF slasher as they are taller than PG slashers and don't get blocked so easily when taking layups. SG slashers could be a good option as they are quite tall and are quick too. This is usually nicknamed the "Lay spammer" due to some slashers only spamming layups and GOD DAMNIT JOKES YOUR GAME IS BROKEN NO CONTEST CONTEST MY ASS. Anyways the only way to stop a layup is to block a lay up, and that isn't so popular with short people. Unless they are a PG slasher then your whole gameplay is back to normal. "oH tHen wHy cAnT pG sLaShErS dO 2s wItHoUT laAYupS hUH?" because they're tiny as your mom, contest is no problem even for a 5 stud SG. Post scorer "As the post scorer, you use your strength to get in the paint and take tough shots." "Dunk spammer" or "God class" The main objective of the post scorer is to dunk, pass the ball around, take tough contested shots, make easy paint shots and layup. It has godly contest but is quite slow and big. They have hardly any handles. This was considered the best class due to the PF Post Scorer. The rookie dunk was enough to overpower anyone in the player's name and this led to the nicknames, "Dunk spammer" and "God class." Everyone was very salty when someone was using this build, as they were massive, had good contest, could spam dunk and you could do nothing about it and could knock down people easily because of their weight. Somehow this build wasn't noticed a lot until around the time BETA was fading away. In the end, the only position that can even get near to defending this guy is the Center. Rim Protector "As the rim protector, you work hard to keep the opposing team from scoring" "Paint god" The main point of the rim protector is just to keep the opposite team from scoring. With the best defending stats in the game, this will put anyone on lockdown. They have hardly any handles and speed but thats cashed in for almost unblockable shots and godly contest. That is the reason why it is nicknamed "Paint god" because its almost impossible to layup/floater in front of a rim protector. Even though this had the worst scoring stat, it has the best 3 pointing stat in the game. It has a small bar at rookie when you fully upgrade it but at pro it shoots like a PG shooter rookie. Uncommon Archetypes (Only Appears In 1 Position) Combo Guard "As the combo guard, you lead the team's offensive strategy and score easy points." I don't really know anything about the combo guard as I've never used it before. Sorry ;-; Stretch Four "As a stretch four, you are the 'big man' of the team who's able to score easy points." The main goal of the stretch four is to score easy points. Again, I don't really know this archetype but i used it once in BETA. It's a mix between a post scorer and a rim protector. It has the not quite the scoring of the post scorer but similar and not quite the defence of the rim protector but similar. In the end, i think this could be quite an underrated archetype. Stretch Big "As a stretch big, you are the 'big man' of the team who's able to score easy points." If it has the same description of the Stretch Big, im just going to assume its the same thing ;-;.